The Price of Freedom
by whatwouldprongsdo
Summary: AU. When Lily's father gets into deep trouble with notorious drug baron Evan Rosier, she puts herself forward to take the fall. Rosier decides the best way to entrap her and punish her father is to force her to marry him. Lily is taken to the Rosier mansion and here she meets head of security: James Potter. Little does she know- he will soon become her only chance for freedom. J/L
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"No!" she screamed as the bullet tore through his chest, red quickly staining the crisp white shirt. He stumbled and then collapsed onto the floor. Everything else faded away as she sprinted over, kicking off her heels in the process and fell by his side.  
His eyes fluttered open as he gasped from the pain.  
"I…I'm so sorry…"  
"Ssh…don't talk." she said through her tears. "You're going to get through this."  
He shook his head. "I…I just need you to know…I…I never meant…"  
"Please." she sobbed.  
"I love you so much."  
"No! Stay with me! No!" she screamed as his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell slack.  
"No!" she started shaking him ferociously.  
"Lily…" a voice said hollowly to her left. "He's gone. I'm so sorry."


	2. 1: Family Comes First

**Chapter 1  
Family Comes First  
**

Dinner was always a loud affair at the Evans' household. Chatter and laughter would fill the dining room both during the meal and for a good twenty minutes afterwards whilst every member shared the stories of their day. That was precisely why Lily was currently feeling awkward. _Really_ awkward. Her older sister, Petunia, had brought home her current boyfriend for the first time- a Mr. Vernon Dursley- and for the first time in years, Lily was eating her dinner in silence.

Lily knew this man was going to become the bane of her existence from the moment he stepped through the doorway and smirked whilst he surveyed her mother's pottery on a nearby shelf.  
"Work from primary school, Petunia?" he had commented in such a way that Lily knew he had seen the photo of their mother in pottery class just above said shelf. Luckily her mother was still in the kitchen, but that didn't prevent Lily from opening her mouth indignantly.  
"Actually…" she began, but was cut off when Petunia sent her a warning, apologetic grimace. "Never mind." She finished.  
Introductions to their parents were made and then they had all sat down to Mrs. Evans' famous cottage pie. A few questions were asked, answered mainly by grunts from Vernon and then silence had ensued.

Lily glanced up from her plate to find Petunia staring at her pleadingly. She shrugged her shoulders a little as if to indicate 'what do you want me to do?' but Petunia continued to stare. Lily sighed. She knew how much Petunia wanted this first meeting to go well.  
"So…Vernon…what do you do for a living?" Vernon's eyes lit up. Fifteen minutes later, Lily decided she preferred the silence.  
"So, it's a good, sturdy job, then?" her father asked.  
"Yes, Edward. I'm hoping to make manager in a few years." Vernon answered pompously.  
"Really?" Mr. Evans raised his eyebrows "So young?"  
"Well, definitely by the time I'm thirty, but I think it could happen by twenty-eight."  
"That's very impressive." Mr. Evans wiped his glasses on his jumper before replacing them.  
"Vernon's very good at his job, Daddy." Petunia piped up, winding her arm through Vernon's.  
"I'm sure. Well, Kate, I do believe it's time for pudding!"  
Mrs. Evans nodded, before standing. "What would you like, Vernon?" she asked politely. "I've made rhubarb pie or Edward has made some…er…what was it, dear?"  
"Torte du chocolat!" he announced proudly.  
"Right, so chocolate torte." Mrs. Evans smirked before turning to Vernon expectantly.  
"I'll go for some good, old-fashioned English pie, Kate."  
She beamed. "With cream or custard?"  
"Cream- no other way to have it."  
"Agreed. Petunia, love?"  
"I'm fine, Mum. Thanks."  
"Lily?"  
"I'll try Dad's torte." She said. Her father grinned at her. "Just have the pie on standby, yeah?" her mother laughed as her father's grin turned into a scowl.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Two hours later Lily was lying in bed, trying in vain to sleep.  
"Lily." Someone hissed through her door. "Lily!"  
"Coming!" she called, before climbing out of bed and opening her door. Petunia was stood there, biting her thumb.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
Once they were both settled on her bed, Petunia turned to her.  
"So…what did you think of Vernon?"  
Lily hesitated.  
"Lily?" Petunia pressed.  
"He's very…proud." Lily tried.  
Petunia giggled. "Is that you trying to say nicely that he's arrogant?"  
"Oh good, you noticed that too?"  
"Lily!"  
"Sorry."  
Petunia sighed. "I know he can come across a bit…like that…but, Lil, he's so sweet to me and he really does treat me right."  
"I know." Lily sighed. "I could tell that. He'll look after you, Tuney. Definitely."  
"Yeah." Petunia smiled dreamily.  
"And as long as you're happy, I can put up with him insulting Mum's pottery."  
"He's not the most tactful of people…but…I am happy, Lily. Really happy."  
Lily glanced at her. "Good."  
"What do you think Mum and Dad thought of him?"  
"Well, I think Mum was sold as soon as Vernon asked for a second helping of her pie and Dad seemed very impressed by his prospects. Bit of a change from Rolf."  
Petunia smirked at the memory of her leather-clad, motorbike-riding ex, who had turned up in their quiet suburb to pick up Petunia one night and didn't get her back until after curfew.  
"I've never seen Dad so pissed off." Lily mused.  
"Well…there was that one time you put his watch in the fish tank."  
"Hey! I was only six!"  
"Whatever, Lil. I'm going to bed."  
"Ok. Night Petunia."  
"Night, Lily."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily's eyes flew open with a start. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness and quiet, she realised she had no idea what had woken her up. At some point later in her life, she might call it fate. Her eyes glanced to her alarm clock and she groaned. 1:59am. She stared angrily at the ceiling for a few moments before deciding that she might as well get a drink as she was awake. She crept slowly down the stairs, not wanting to wake Petunia or her parents. When she hit the bottom, she noticed a slither of light coming from her living room. She was about to push open the door when she heard a voice- one that was dark, menacing- one that made her freeze as fear washed through her.

"Mr. Rosier is not happy. Not happy at all."  
"I-I'm sorry! I have half of the money! I can get you the other half by Monday." Lily gasped- that was her father.  
The man chuckled and there was a thump and a groan. Through the crack in the door, Lily saw her father double over in pain and fall to the floor.  
"No more chances, Evans." The man spat, as he grabbed a fistful of Mr. Evans' hair and wrenched his head back. "The money by Sunday evening at the usual place…otherwise you can say goodbye to your wife…and your legs."  
"No! Not Kate! You wouldn't!" He gasped desperately.  
"We'd make it look like an accident, too. Just think of that life insurance…it could be used to pay back Rosier…"  
"Please…I'll do anything…just please don't hurt my family." Lily's father sobbed.  
"The money, Sunday night. Then you and your precious family are safe." He turned to a second man Lily hadn't noticed before in the corner. "We're leaving."  
Lily panicked as they walked towards the door. She scampered quickly into the kitchen and hid behind the counter as they passed into the hallway. The door clicked shut and she tried to calm her breathing for a moment before rising steadily to her feet and walking back to the living room. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.  
Her father jumped and looked up with scared eyes, but relaxed when he realised it was her. His hands were wrapped tightly around a tumbler of what looked like whiskey.  
"What are you doing up, Lil?" he asked in a strained, cheery voice.  
"Who were they dad?" she asked in a hollow voice. Edward Evans looked startled.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about Lily-Billy."  
"Don't lie to me Dad."  
His eyes: scared and fearful, met hers: scared, but determined.  
"They…they were talking about money…Dad…are you in trouble?"  
He ran his hands down his face and let out a shuddering sigh.  
"It's nothing for you to worry about." He said quietly.  
"Bullshit." She hissed. He looked up, shocked. "They mean business Dad! They punched you! They threatened Mum!" Her eyes were quickly filling with tears and she let them spill over.  
"Lil-" her father began.  
"No!" she cut him off. "I am eighteen years old. I'm an adult and damn it you are going to treat me like one!"  
Mr. Evans stared at her before nodding slowly. He stood and wandered over to the window and refused to look at her as he started talking.  
"It all started about two years ago. Tuney was in her second year of university and there was that field trip to France you wanted to go on."  
Lily sat down, feeling slightly light-headed.  
"Money was tight as it was…but then I got that pay cut and…it became a real struggle. I had debts piling up left, right and centre. There was a chance we were going to lose the house."  
Lily cast her mind back to that time. She remembered her father being stressed; constant arguments between her parents and pressure on her to find a job. How had she not realised how bad things were?  
"This so-called mate of mine from work said he knew of a company who would lend you a large sum of money, no questions asked and you had a year to pay it back."  
"How much?"  
Mr. Evans cringed. "Ten grand."  
Lily closed her eyes briefly, but then they flew open as he added "At first."  
"What?" she whispered dangerously.  
"More and more bills needed paying…and this bloke, Rosier, seemed like such a nice guy. He said he understood how hard times were and the need for quick money. He seemed like a godsend. After I hit the twenty-five thousand mark, things started getting better at work. You found a job, Mum got more hours and suddenly we were stable again. I could even afford to start paying Rosier back.  
"I got about five grand paid back by that December…then January came…as did the interest."  
Lily groaned.  
"It was…insane. It _is_ insane. I've lost track of how much the interest is."  
"How much do you owe now?" Lily dreaded the answer.  
Mr. Evans hesitated before turning his gaze to his shoes. "The best part of a hundred grand."  
Lily paled. "A-and how much is your next instalment?"  
"Fifty." He collapsed on the sofa with a groan. "Where the fuck am I going to get fifty grand, Lil? We may be ok financially but no way do we have that much surplus cash."  
"Ok. Ok." Lily said, her voice shaking. "Here's what we're going to do: tomorrow morning we're going to go to the police station. We're going to tell them everythi-"  
She stopped as she noticed her dad shaking his head. "Lily, don't you think I've tried that? He's above the law. As soon as I mentioned the name to a DI, he was called out. He's paid off a load of coppers and has his men working there too."  
"Well then we can…er…tell Mum and-"  
"We are not telling Kate. Or Petunia! I don't need any more of you involved."  
"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas Dad!" Lily cried.  
"I know. I know! I know I've messed up…" he said in despair. Then he looked up slowly, realisation dawning on his face. "We can run."  
Lily's eyebrows shot up her head. "I'm sorry?"  
"Me, you, Petunia, Mum. We can leave. Tonight. First flight out to anywhere!"  
"And how are you going to convince Mum and Petunia to leave without first telling them why?"  
"I'll tell them we're going on holiday."  
Lily shook her head. "Tuney won't go without a fight- mum either. They have lives here."  
"Well, they'll be ok if I say we're just going for a week. Then I'll explain when we're out there."  
Lily hesitated, and then nodded. "Ok, sounds like a plan."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's do it then."

-.-.-.-.-

Half an hour later and the car was packed.  
"Ok. Now we just have to wake them up and convince them to go." Lily said to her father.  
"I'll say it was a surprise. They'll come Lil, I'm sure they wi-" he paused as his gaze focused on something above her shoulder. "Lily- go back into the house and lock your door." He said urgently.  
"What? Why?" she turned around to see a man in a black suit strolling casually towards them. "Dad…" she whispered fearfully. "Who is that?"  
"His name is Avery- he works for Rosier. Go back in the house!"  
But Lily was rooted to the spot as the man raised a gun and aimed it straight at her head.  
"Lily! Now!"

-BANG-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: So here is the official first chapter. First off, official stuff.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will and this story is merely me playing with a characters created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. This disclaimer is relevant to the prologue, this chapter and all future chapters. There you go, now I can't be sued –touch wood-.  
I really hope you liked this. I felt like I had to give a slice of what Lily's 'normal' life was before she starts living in the 'underworld' if you will. This story is, as I've mentioned, AU in the sense that it is without magic, they're not at Hogwarts etc. etc. You will see a lot of familiar faces though. In terms of era, I'm thinking modern day, but that's not 100% yet, so if you think there's a certain feel to this story, let me know  
Thank you to the reviewers I had for the prologue and in answer to you: I am planning to update quickly. At least for a while…I'm on summer holiday at the moment! Yay!**

Reviews and favourites and subscriptions make me really happy :D


	3. 2: Rosier, Evan Rosier

**Chapter 2  
Rosier, Evan Rosier**

_She turned around to see a man in a black suit strolling casually towards them. "Dad…" she whispered fearfully. "Who is that?"  
"His name is Avery- he works for Rosier. Go back in the house!"  
But Lily was rooted to the spot as the man raised a gun and aimed it straight at her head.  
"Lily! Now!"_

-BANG-  


The bullet hit the right rear tyre of the car with accurate precision. Lily jumped as itexploded and retreated back the few steps that were required to be standing in line with her father.  
"Tut tut, Evans." the man named Avery scolded "Trying to escape, were we?"  
Mr Evans said nothing.  
"And who is this young thing?" Avery cocked his head to Lily, a small smirk on his face.  
Mr Evans made a strangled sort of noise, before moving so he was stood in front of Lily.  
"This is my daughter."  
Avery's grin widened. "Well, well. We can't have her knowing of our little secret, can we?" His smiled dropped. "You'll pay for this, Evans."  
Edward's eyes darted around the quiet street he called home, from the narrow; terraced houses to the uneven pavement, then, they moved to his daughter.  
"Leave Lily out of this. Please." He said quietly.  
Avery shook his head as a sleek, black car with darkened windows pulled up alongside them.  
"Get in, Evans…both of you."  
Lily looked to her father fearfully and he mirrored the look.  
"Now!" Avery spat. With shaky hands, Lily slowly opened the car door and climbed in to the leather interior. A man dressed in an expensive suit sat on the opposite side.  
"Nott here will make sure you don't do anything rash." Avery called in as her father clambered in soon after. She glanced at the man to her left. He moved his suit jacket enough so Lily could see the hilt of a gun. Her attention shifted as her father grabbed her hand.  
"I'm so sorry Lily." He moaned "Oh god, this was never meant to happen."  
Lily couldn't speak. She swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat and tried to calm her heartbeat. She soon realised this was a pointless endeavour and squeezed her father's hand who was still spewing distraught mutterings and apologies.  
"Dad…" she said softly, her voice quivering. "Please shut up."  
He looked to her with wide eyes and she squeezed his hand again. He nodded and looked at the passing scenery instead. Quicker than Lily would have liked, the car stopped and her and her father were being dragged out into a dark alley. They were pushed through roughly until they reached a door covered in peeling red paint. Avery pushed past Lily to walk up the door and gave three sharp knocks. The door opened a crack.  
"Yes?" a voice hissed.  
"We're here to see Mr. Rosier. He asked for Evans to be collected."  
The door opened fully and they were being pushed again through the opening. Lily barely paid attention to the hallway as they walked through- it was in total contrast to the alleyway outside. The carpet was deep and a brilliant shade of blue. The furnishings were made of a dark, polished wood- it looked like a show home. The two Evans' were led up the staircase and along a long corridor until they reached a large oak door.  
"Wait here." Avery instructed and he walked into the room.  
"Where are we?" Lily whispered.  
"I don't know." Her father replied hoarsely.  
Avery returned after a brief few moments.  
"Mr Rosier will see you now." He said with a malicious grin. Lily felt her father shudder next to her and gulped. Surely this was a nightmare? Once inside, Lily squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting in this room as opposed to the darkened corridor outside. At the other side of the room sat a man with sleek blonde hair. Next to him was a man standing straight-backed and expressionless.  
"Who is the girl?" the sitting man asked. Lily followed the sound and met the most piercing set of blue eyes she had ever seen.  
"This is Evans' daughter, Sir." Avery supplied. "She was there helping him escape when we came to collect him." The man smirked.  
"I see. Her name?" When silence greeted the request, Nott shoved her father forward. "Well, Mr. Evans? What is your charming daughter's name?"  
Her father stared at the floor as he mumbled out a soft "Lily."  
"Ah. Well, Miss Lily Evans- Evan Rosier, pleased to meet you." She stared at him with wide eyes. "Shy?" he laughed. Lily still refused to talk. Rosier sighed and turned away from her. "So…Edward. Time to talk business."  
Mr. Evans met his eyes and swallowed nervously.  
"You still owe me quite a large sum of money."  
"I can get it to you, Mr. Rosier. I promise! I just need more time."  
Rosier shook his head. "Edward, Edward…I'm a reasonable man. Really, I am. I give to the local homeless children's charity once a month. I give our kitchen left-overs to the homeless…but I really, _really_ can't stand it…" he stood and raised his voice "when people LIE to me." Silence followed his words. "And you have lied to me, Edward." His voice was calm and controlled now. "Many, many times."  
"I'm so sorry." Mr. Evans whispered; his gaze on the floor.  
"What I want to know is…" Rosier mused "is how you intend on getting the money."  
"I…I would have to sell some things…pull a few strings…"  
"No. No…for me to believe that you will have to learn your lesson…Avery- call Yaxley and have him torch Evans' place."  
Mr. Evans and Lily simultaneously blanched.  
"No!" Mr. Evans and Lily yelled, he falling forwards onto his knees. "Please! Please! Hurt me instead! Just don't hurt my family." He sobbed.  
"You've done that yourself." Rosier sneered, looking down at Mr. Evans with hard eyes. "Do it Avery- and Nott, restrain the Evans'."

-.-.-.-

Peter Pettigrew was normally a quiet sort of man. He kept himself to himself and quite liked blending into a crowd. It was for this reason that he passed unnoticed by the tall, bulky Yaxley strolling down Spinner's End with a gallon of petrol. Yaxley also missed Peter pull out a camera and take the photos that would land him in prison for the next four years. After a good dozen photos had been taken, he pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "Done. He's all yours." He whispered and melted into the darkness.

-.-.-.-

"Sir!" Avery called out urgently as he re-entered the room some twenty minutes after he had originally left. Rosier looked up lazily from where he was reading the newspaper in his armchair, his two captives guarded in the corner of the room. "Sir! We have to move- now!"  
"Why, Avery? What have you cocked up this time?" he drawled, sounding bored.  
"Sir- Yaxley- he was caught! Seems a neighbour saw him with the petrol and called the police. He's in custody now- there's no saying he won't give away your position if offered a deal."  
"Yaxley won't talk." Rosier said, waving a hand "He knows we'll come for him if he does."  
"Sir- they'll offer him protection. Yaxley hates being inside. He vowed he never would again."  
Rosier pursed his lips and turned to the expressionless man who had not moved a muscle since Lily and her father had entered the room.  
"What do you think, Potter?"  
The man named Potter glanced down at Rosier. "I think it would be wise to move, Sir." He said in a smooth, deep voice. "Then if Yaxley _does_ talk, it proves you're always one step ahead of the police and gives you time to clean up his mess."  
"See? This is why Potter here is head of security." Rosier smiled. "Very good, we'll leave." He stood and it was only when Lily shifted, he seemed to realise he had his own prisoners. He frowned. "It seems like your little family are safe, Evans." He sighed. "So, we'll do your punishment the quick way." And with that, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Mr. Evans' head.  
"Stop!" Lily yelled, panicked.  
"Lily…" her father warned, his shaking voice betraying his fear. Rosier looked to Lily amusedly.  
"Yes, Miss Evans?"  
Lily hesitated briefly, searching her mind for an escape. "T-take me."  
"Excuse me?" Rosier asked at the same time her father screeched "What?"  
"Take me. As insurance. Don't kill my dad. Give him another chance a-and take me to make sure he comes back…I'll work for you. You don't have to pay me…just make sure it comes off of my dad's debt."  
"Lily, don't be ridiculous." Her father snapped.  
"No…no." Rosier spoke. "I'm intrigued."  
Her father paled. "You can't be serious."  
"Yes!" Lily said desperately, grappling onto the idea. "I'll work for you. I'll do whatever you want…please…just don't hurt my family."  
Rosier contemplated her for a while, before an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "I tell you what…I'll wipe your father's debt to me completely clean…on one condition."  
"Yes?" Lily asked, as her father shook his head, furiously, sensing this would not end well.  
"You, Lily, have to marry me."  
Silence filled the room- not even Avery was moving out of shock.  
"Ok."  
Heads whipped around to look at her, even the emotionless Potter raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise.  
"Lily…" her dad whispered hoarsely.  
"Are you sure, Miss Evans?" Rosier taunted. "A lifetime bound to me…to do my bidding? One toe out of line and your family becomes my next target?"  
Lily took a deep breath, but then nodded.  
Rosier grinned. "Excellent. We'll send you an invite, _Dad_."  
"NO!" Lily's father yelled, leaping up as far as his bounds would allow him and making for Rosier. Rosier nodded to Nott, who proceeded to knock him over the head with the butt of his gun and he fell to the floor unconscious.  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Lily cried, rushing over to her father.  
"He's alive." Nott grunted disappointedly.  
"Er…sir? Sorry to interrupt, but we really _must_ go!" Avery said, his eyes darting to the door as if expecting the police at any moment.  
"Yes, yes." Rosier said. "Come now, Lily. We must leave."  
She closed her eyes briefly, desperately trying to hold back tears as she pressed a kiss to her father's forehead.  
"Bye, dad." She whispered.  
"Nott- take him back to his house. Wouldn't want his missus to get worried and tell him he must not inform them of Lily's true…ah…predicament."  
"Sir." Nott nodded, before starting to drag Mr. Evans out of the door.  
"Come, my lady. Your castle awaits." Rosier smiled, offering her his arm. She took it, sticking her chin out defiantly as she did so. _For Dad_. She chanted mentally to herself. _For Mum. For Tuney._

The chants lasted the following few hours she spent in a dark blue saloon car. Potter sat opposite Rosier and Lily, whilst Avery sat in front with the driver. Lily had to try very hard not to be sick. Every so often, Rosier would slide his hand up her thigh and rub circles too high for her to be comfortable with and then smirk every time she flinched. Meanwhile, Potter sat there either oblivious or just uncaring. She found herself focusing on him to try and forget the man next to her- her (she shuddered at the thought) _fiancé. _Potter was quite thin- for a security guard. She would have expected a bit more muscle, though the suit he was wearing didn't give much away. Everything about his suit was impeccable: from the iron-pressed trousers; to the perfectly cinched tie. Lily thought this was odd. He, obviously, was not a naturally neat person. His hands were calloused and his fingernails, though cut, were uneven. His eyes were a warm honey-hazel, completely contradicting the expressionless state of them and his _hair._ It was simply, for want of a better word, chaos. Lily supposed it would work on him if his attire was different, perhaps if he were a surfer or musician? But as Evan Rosier's uptight head of security, it just looked weird. He remained indifferent to her stares as well, even though Lily was sure he had caught her looking a few times. She also observed that despite the fact she had not seen him smile once, the corners of his mouth were naturally turned up slightly, indicating he did, in fact, do an awful lot of smiling. She did not understand how that could be possible in this job, unless he was a sadist. She was contemplating that very thought, when Avery's voice pulled her out of her reverie.  
"We're here, sir."  
"Are you excited, Lily?" Rosier smirked.  
"Ecstatic." She muttered. Rosier laughed briefly.  
"You know, you really should address me as Evan," he chided, patting her cheek in a patronising manner. "After all, we are going to be husband and wife!"  
"Yes, Evan." Lily said, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
"That's the spirit. You'll grow to love me, Lily. I'll ensure it." The last sentence was added darkly and so softly, Lily barely heard it.  
"Ah, here it is. Rosewood Manor…my family home! Passed down through generations- worth three and a quarter million pounds." Rosier announced proudly.  
Lily openly gaped. It was a monstrosity- everything was huge and over-the-top and it was at least six times the size of her own home. The four of them walked in through the iron-wrought gates and large oak door at the front of the house. A butler met them on entry and automatically took their coats.  
"Did the meeting go well, Sir?" he asked in a soft voice, his gaze wandering briefly over Lily.  
"Yes, it did. Thank you Lupin." Rosier said, wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. "This is Miss Lily Evans. We're going to get married!"  
Lupin's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Indeed, sir?"  
"Yes and to you and all other staff, she is to be treated as the future Mrs Rosier, do I make myself clear?"  
"Perfectly." Lupin said, before bowing to Lily slightly. Lily met his eyes on the way up. They were tired, but friendly and Lily couldn't help but automatically feel like she would perhaps have at least one ally in this place.  
"Show Lily to the second guest bedroom on the third floor. After all, we can't be sharing a room before the wedding night, can we?"  
Lily shook her head furiously, relief flooding through her being that she would not have to face _that_ for at least a good few weeks.  
"Potter- go with her."  
He looked taken-aback. "Sir- my primary concern is _your_ safety." He swept his gaze over Lily and she raised her eyebrows slightly.  
"Black can mark me, Potter. She's a higher priority. As a civilian, we can't be certain the police or even," he dropped his voice "_other_ agencies won't try and snatch her."  
Potter put his hand on Rosier's shoulder and led him out of earshot of the others.  
"Sir? Are you talking about the Order? What would they want with…_her_?"  
"Why wouldn't they?" Rosier challenged. "I'm not getting into this now, Potter, but I want you watching her. She is going to become my greatest asset."  
Potter paused, but then nodded and strode back to the other three.  
"Avery, cover Mr. Rosier until Black gets here. Lupin, Miss Evans, let's go."

-.-.-.-

"This is your room, Miss Evans." Lupin said. Lily cast her eyes around disinterestedly. Yes, it was huge and expensively decorated but it didn't have her childhood toys piled up in the corner or a pile of washing at the foot of her bed that her mum would tell her off about tomorrow morning or a map of the world with pins sticking in every city she wanted to visit… she started to well up and hastily wiped at her eyes.  
"It's lovely. Thank you, Lupin. But you can call me Lily."  
"Oh!" Lupin said, surprised. "Are you sure, Miss Evans?"  
"Please." She begged. "I need some normalcy."  
Lupin smiled sadly. "In that case, call me Remus, Lily."  
Lily was about to respond when Potter cleared his throat. "Once you've finished having such a heart-warming moment," he said sarcastically "I'd like to get some sleep tonight."  
Remus flushed and nodded. "Sorry, sir. I hope you both have a good night's sleep." And with that, he left. Lily felt strangely small without him there. It was the first time all night she had felt a slight slither of hope that it would not all be so terrible.  
"You can use the bathroom first." Potter called her from her thoughts. She frowned.  
"You're sleeping in here?"  
"Yes, Miss Evans. How else am I meant to protect your safety?" he said, as though explaining something to a small child.  
"Sorry." She snapped. "There's no need to be so _rude_ you know!" She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

-.-.-.-

Later, when Lily was wrapped up in some of the finest silk blankets in Britain and the cosiest pillows she would ever find and Potter was laid up in a camp bed halfway between the bed and the window, he spoke again.  
"It was a very stupid thing you did tonight."  
Lily's mouth actually dropped open from shock. How _dare_ he! She ignored him and pretended to be asleep.  
"I know you heard me." He said and Lily could practically hear the eye-roll in his voice "You're breathing like an angry bull."  
Lily shot up in bed furiously. "I am NOT!" she hissed. "_And_ MOST people would have found what I did tonight oh…I don't know…brave perhaps? Or maybe selfless?" she said sarcastically. Potter snorted.  
"You think what you did was brave?" He shot back and Lily was surprised to hear actual bitterness in his tone. "It was completely idiotic. Rosier is never, _ever_ letting you go. There is NO way out. You're here for life and how do you think your dad is going to feel about himself? Knowing it's his fault you're here. Knowing you're going to be a prisoner for the rest of your life? All of your family and friends will never see you again- not properly- and on top of all this you will be in a marriage with a man you _despise_. How is any of that selfless? Or courageous? Tell me, Evans." He was breathing heavily when he was finished- it was the only sound in the room as Lily stared at her hands. His words were the truth, but they were also so _cruel_. Not for the first time that night, Lily felt hot tears leak from the corners of her eyes. She tried to think of a comeback, something that would prove he had not broken her- but he had and so she sat there, desperately trying to control her sobs. Eventually one passed through her lips in a gasping shudder. Automatically Potter shifted.  
"Are you _crying_?" he asked.  
"It's usually what someone does when they actually have a heart!" she spat. "I had to save my dad and this was the only way to! So I'm _sorry _if that doesn't fit your definition of anything but 'stupid' but I had no other _fucking_ clue what to do and now I'm here and I'm stuck with _him_ and I'm stuck with _you_ and I want nothing more than to go home and curl up in my parents' bed but I can't so just…just…if you have a decent bone in your body, just leave me alone!" She fell back onto the pillow and muffled her sobs into her pillow.  
"Evans." Potter started evenly.  
"I mean it Potter: piss off." She grumbled.  
"Ev-"  
"PISS. OFF!" she screamed. Silence followed her words and she heard Potter shifting on the bed. He made to get up, but then thought better of it and lay back down. She heard his breaths even out after a while, but she stayed wide awake, thinking over all he'd said. Her father would be wrecking himself- she knew he would- but it was better he was alive… wasn't it? She hugged her pillow to her and cried again. How had this happened?

-.-.-.-

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I had for the previous chapter and cheers for reading this. I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think so far **


	4. 3: Wedding Plans

**Chapter Three  
Wedding Plans**

When sunlight filtered through the window in the early hours of the morning, Lily didn't know whether to be filled with relief or dread. On the one hand, it represented the end of the fitful night's sleep she'd had, but equally gave rise to what was surely the beginning of a horrible life. She laid completely with her eyes wide open, hoping to put off getting up as long as possible- of course, Potter (her newfound nemesis, she'd decided) had to ruin that.  
"Tea?" came the sound of his deep voice across the room. She considered ignoring him, until she heard his slightly agitated sigh. "Y'know, I'm not completely happy about this arrangement either, but it will be much easier if we're at least civil to one another."  
Lily went rigid at his statement. _He_ wasn't happy?! What exactly had he had to change about his life overnight except for who he was guarding? She gritted her teeth, biting back a number of vicious verbal assaults that were leaping to her brain. He sighed again.  
"Remus will be here in ten minutes with your breakfast. He's going to keep an eye on you, whilst I shower."  
Lily rolled over in bed, but couldn't help the tiniest lift in spirits in knowing that she would see Remus again. He was polite, at least and seemed to be a genuinely kind person. The next ten minutes was spent in silence until there was a knock at the door. Automatically, Lily sat up. James shot her a dirty look as he opened the door.  
"Breakfast, sir."  
"Thank you." James returned courteously as Remus entered the room.  
"Good morning, Lily." Remus said.  
"Good morning." Lily returned. Remus set the tray down on a table at the end of Lily's bed and handed over what looked like black coffee and two slices of buttered toast to James. He took them and sat down on a chair, quickly consuming the meal. Lily's was a lot fancier.  
"As we've never served you breakfast before, we were not sure what you would like." Remus explained through James' crunches and slurps.  
Lily smiled at him as he handed her her own tray. There was a bowl of fruit salad; toast; some form of cereal and a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon. As she surveyed the food, Lily suddenly realised how ravenous she was.  
"Thank you." she said softly and started scooping up scrambled eggs. As they had come from Remus, she could almost forget that she was a near-prisoner in some criminal's mansion, rather that she was staying in a rather lavish hotel.  
"I'm going to shower." James announced. Remus nodded and he walked into the ensuite.  
"How's your breakfast?" Remus asked politely.  
"Fine- lovely- thank you." Lily answered, taking a bite of toast. Remus smiled slightly and then hesitated before leaning forward slightly.  
"This- er- may not be my place…" he began quietly "and I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries…but I just want to say, I've heard the full story of what you've done- but don't tell people I know…and I think you are not only very brave, but a very selfless individual."  
Lily swallowed quickly and dropped her gaze as tears formed in her eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry." Remus mumbled. "I'll…er-"  
"No." Lily said, looking up. "Thank you. That means a lot and it's more than Potter thinks anyway."  
"What did he say?" Remus asked curiously.  
"He said it was stupid."  
To her surprise, Remus snorted. "Unfortunately, Mr. Potter is not the most- er- tactful of people."  
"I can believe that." Lily said.  
"He's a good man." Remus began. Lily shot him an incredulous look. "Er…once you get to know him."  
"Remus, he's awful and he works for a criminal."  
"So do I." Remus countered. Lily flushed. "But I wouldn't go around accusing Mr. Rosier of such things…if you were overheard…"  
Lily nodded. "Remus…you must know that you're different to Rosier and him." She gestured to the bathroom. Remus smiled ruefully.  
"We're not as different as you might think."

"Knock, knock."  
Lily looked up to see a woman with blonde hair stepping into the room.  
"Er…hi?" Lily offered confusedly.  
The woman bustled into the room with a smile.  
"My name is Hestia, Miss Evans. I'm your new personal maid."  
Lily caught James grimacing slightly, before he stood up.  
"Oh!" Lily said, surprised. "That's lovely er- Hestia- but I really don't need a maid."  
"Mr Rosier's orders, my dear." Hestia said sympathetically. "Also I'm here to help you organise your wedding plans." Lily flinched.  
"Oh. Right. Yeah."  
"Now, there is so much we have to do! There's the cake; the guests; the flowers, oh and the dress of course!"  
"Of course." Lily replied flatly.  
"Right, this is my cue to leave." Potter said. "Have fun doing your…wedding-y things. I'll be on the balcony if you need me."  
"Thank you, sir." Hestia said, blushing slightly as Lily nodded. He left through the balcony doors, but left them ajar. Lily turned back to Hestia with a small smile. She seemed nice enough.  
"I have to say, Miss Evans-" Hestia began as she sat opposite her.  
"It's Lily."  
"Sorry?"  
"Lily. Call me Lily."  
"Ok, Miss Lily." Hestia smiled. "Anyway, as I was saying, we were all very surprised when Mr. Rosier brought you home. He'd never mentioned you, you see, but he said that he'd met you over two months ago when he went to Spain." Lily looked up. Two months ago, she had indeed been on holiday in Spain with her parents.  
"It must have been so romantic." Hestia said fondly. "A summer romance…bet you never expected it to turn into this, did you?"  
"No, not really."  
"Right, where would you like to begin?"  
"Er- you pick."  
Hestia beamed. "A good place to start is the guests- then you know how much food you need to order; the size of the venue, everything."  
"That makes sense."  
"Well, I have Mr. Rosier's address book here and the ones that are bolded are his invitee list, so we only have to do yours. So, Miss Lily, who do you want to invite to the happiest day of your life?"

Edward Evans sat in his living room, staring with blank eyes at his television. He'd been given his instructions: when his wife asked questions about his youngest daughter's whereabouts, he was to say she'd gone to visit a boy. Luckily, she had accepted the answer without too much of a fuss, though she had been surprised, then she had gone about her business. He wished he could be that oblivious. What was he meant to do? One wrong move and not only his, but Lily's and his whole family's lives would be threatened. So he did nothing- nothing but wait.  
"What's up with you?"  
Edward looked up to see Petunia staring at him disdainfully. He shrugged and took out a cigarette, then lit it. Petunia raised her eyebrows.  
"Mum's going to kill you."  
Edward was about to retort, when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Mrs Evans answered. There was a pause and then "Hi, Lily, where are you?"  
Quick as a flash, Edward was out in the hallway next to his wife.  
"Where is she?" he demanded. His wife stared at him, before her gaze dropped to his right hand.  
"You're smoking?!" she cried. He grunted angrily and stubbed out the cigarette before turning once again to his wife.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's with that boy- you told me that." She said suspiciously.  
"Is she ok?"  
"Well maybe if you let me talk to her, I could find out."  
Edward glared at his wife before nodding.  
"Lily, your father has stopped acting like a buffoon, how are you darling?" Edward waited expectantly. "She's fine." Kate added to him. Edward closed his eyes momentarily in relief.  
"Oh…well, yes that should be fine. I have enough food for five."  
Edward looked up at his wife's words.  
"Ok, Lily. Yeah, that's great. I look forward to it. I love you, too. Ok, bye."  
"What was that about?" Edward said as soon as his wife had put the phone down.  
"She's bringing her boyfriend over for dinner tonight. Apparently she has news."  
Edward gaped at her.  
"What's his name?" Petunia asked from the living room.  
"Evan Rosier."

"Your family?" Hestia asked disbelievingly for the tenth time in three hours. "Just those three? They're the only people you want to invite?" Lily shrugged.  
"My friends…I don't know if I really…"  
"Oh go on, Lily! You must have a best friend? Someone you want to be your bridesmaid? Who dried your tears over scumbags who broke your heart? Someone who you would want to be up there with you at the altar?"  
Lily hesitated. She'd only ever had one best friend in her life…but he turned out to be one of the scumbags who broke her heart at the end of the day. Her mind drifted over her group at school. Mary, Lisa, Chris…she'd love for them all to be there on her wedding day- her _real_ wedding day- but this? No, she didn't want them involved.  
"I just want a small ceremony, Hestia. Really."  
Hestia gave a sad smile, before finally nodding in concession.  
"Fine- flowers, then."  
"Is it safe to enter?" Lily and Hestia turned to see Potter leaning against the doorway to the balcony. Lily had hardly seen him so far that day and that suited her just fine. He had just popped in and out of her room whilst Hestia and she worked tirelessly on her wedding.  
Hestia giggled. "Well, we were just about to discuss flowers. What do you think, sir? Roses or…lilies?" she smirked. Potter lifted his eyebrows.  
"What about both? After all…it is the union of _Ros_ier and…Miss Lily, here."  
Hestia pondered, whilst Lily glared at Potter. He knew the situation she was in. At least with Hestia she was ignorant of the turmoil she currently going through.  
"I don't know…whilst sweet, it could clash horribly if done wrong…what do you think, Lily?"  
"I think we should go for tulips." She said softly.  
"What?" Hestia asked, surprised. Lily shrugged.  
"I always liked tulips."  
"Well…that's a bit unconventional, Lily. They're not seen as- er- classy as lilies or roses."  
Lily waited a beat, before nodding. "No…I know. I was just joking. Let's go for pink lilies and white roses." Hestia beamed.  
"That sounds lovely."  
Lily felt a prickling on the back of her neck and turned to see Potter staring at her with an odd look in his eye. She tried to hold his gaze, but felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny and so turned back to Hestia, who was babbling about the bridesmaids bouquets.

-

Wedding planning turned out to be as long and tiring and utterly heart-breaking as Lily had imagined. She was having to force herself to say something different to what she actually wanted at each and every point. Her wedding was supposed to be perfect- but if the groom wasn't, what was the point of the day being so?  
She rubbed at her eyes tiredly as Hestia brought in yet another folder dedicated to dresses.  
"Ok, so! I saved the best until last!" Hestia squealed excitedly. "The dress is a vital part of who the bride is so it is essential we pick the right one!" Lily nodded and tried to force a smile. "Ok…" Hestia continued as she flipped open the first page. "Are we going for traditional white?"  
"Um…yeah." Lily said. Hestia hummed her approval and sectioned off the first three-quarters of the folder.  
"How long do you want the train?"  
"Just like floor-length? Nothing I can trip over."  
"Oh Miss Lily…it's like you and I are the same person!" Hestia gushed. Lily barely made out an indistinct snort from the balcony where Potter was still sat, feet resting on a chair as he read the paper.  
"Hestia! Don't insult yourself so!" He called, a laugh in his voice. Lily rolled her eyes as Hestia turned bright red.  
"You don't mean that!" she said, but then a smile started to creep on her face. "Er…so Miss Lily…I think, based on your height and figure…your skin tone etc…I've narrowed it down to this double spread. Of course you're welcome to look elsewhere, but I think this will be good base to start." She beamed as Lily leant over the folder.  
"This one's nice…" she said absently about the third dress in the spread.  
"Yes, I thought you might like that one." Hestia said. "The slight flare in the skirt will definitely accentuate your hips and I thought maybe that-" But Hestia was drowned out as Lily's eyes skimmed to the second-to-last dress. An image flashed into her head of her in that dress, walking down an aisle, a massive smile splitting her face…it was perfect. Just not for now. She choked a little and closed her eyes briefly as the weight of what she was actually doing hit her in full force once again. She was not only leaving her loved ones…she had to marry this loathsome man…she was had to give up her wedding day. She'd never been one to obsess about getting married but always had the idea that she would…and now it was being taken away from her.  
"-and the bodice is just-"  
"Hestia?" Lily cut in. "I'm so sorry…but I just came over really funny. Can we continue this tomorrow?"  
"Oh…Oh yes. Of course!" Hestia said as she hastened to collect her things.  
"Don't worry about them," Lily said "If we're continuing tomorrow you might as well leave them here."  
"That makes sense." Hestia agreed. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
"I'm fine. I just need to sleep."  
"Ok. Sleep well, Miss."  
"You too, Hestia."  
Finally, she was gone and Lily took a deep breath. Still feeling suffocated, she walked out to the balcony. Potter looked up curiously as she came out. She nudged his feet with her knees until her moved them off of the seat. She flopped down with a sigh.  
"So…she finally drove you crazy." He smirked. Lily didn't answer, merely stared out at the cloudy sky. James sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, she drives me crazy too." And then he started chuckling.  
"Y'know you could be a bit nicer to her?" she snapped irritably. James scoffed indignantly.  
"Me?! What have I done?!"  
"'_She drives me crazy too_' and you were taking the mick out of her all day today!"  
"It's because she was being fucking ridiculous! _'Ooh, Miss Lily! Let's look at the flowers! Oh the cake! Aww you only want to invite your family? Oh Miss Lily!'_ you can't tell me it wasn't annoying you?"  
"It was bothering _me_-" Lily hissed "Because this whole thing is a-" But she couldn't finish. Tears pricked at her eyes so she turned viciously away from James.  
"Because it's what, Evans? A farce? A lie?" She didn't answer him. "Because I know that…and you know that…but Marlene doesn't."  
"Exactly." She muttered "That's why you didn't have to be so cruel towards her." She shuddered a little as she tried to withhold a new wave of sobs. She was sure she heard James' quick intake of breath. There was a moment's pause.  
"Do you smoke?" Lily's head shot up in surprise as a look of confusion passed onto her face. She turned around quizzically to see James offering her an open pack. She shook her head slowly. He shrugged and returned the pack to his inside pocket and then crossed his arms. She turned around fully.  
"Aren't you going to have one?" she asked.  
"Why would I have one?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Well…I just assumed…"  
"I don't even smoke." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily's eyebrows shot up.  
"Then why, pray tell, do you carry a pack of cigarettes?"  
"And a lighter." James added.  
"And a lighter?"  
James shrugged. "Do you know how hard it is to be taken seriously by the security here unless you do smoke?"  
"Oh…I see…so it's a look?"  
"You could say that." James replied.  
"Is there a reason you're telling me this?" James stood up and stared at Lily seriously.  
"Remus talked to me this morning."  
"Oh?" Lily said faintly.  
James nodded, furrowing his brow. "He said, and I quote, 'You're making her unnecessarily upset and angry.'"  
"Did he?" Lily said dryly. "You couldn't work that out by yourself?"  
He looked to Lily, ignoring her comment. "So…I promised to be a bit nicer and said that we could try to be…not friends, per se…but friend_lier_."  
"Right." Lily said slowly. "What's that got to do with the cigarette story?"  
"That's what friends do, right? They share stories…secrets and things." Lily remained silent. "So I vouch that every day both of us have to tell a story or secret about ourselves to the other."  
Lily snorted. "This is so ridiculous."  
James narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
"Because we have argued almost non-stop since the moment we met! Because you're mean; you're moody and…you have freaky hair!" She finished lamely. James froze for a moment before he raised one eyebrow into a perfect arch.  
"You're calling my hair…freaky?"  
Lily fiddled with a loose cotton nervously. "Well…yeah. I mean it defies gravity…it just sort of grows in whatever direction it wants- like moss!" There was a moment's silence before James started laughing. Lily jumped, surprised. She wasn't expecting such a pleasant sound to come from him.  
"So…according to Lily Evans, we can't be friends because my hair is like moss?" he smirked.  
"Um. Yeah." She decided.  
"People actually find my hair very attractive, Evans."  
"Like who?" she challenged. His smirk grew.  
"Every lady I know. I suppose that's why you don't agree." He grinned lopsidedly at her. She glared at him, but he just laughed. "I'll let you off of a story this time Evans, but I expect one tomorrow, bright and early. I'll have mine prepared as well." And with that he sauntered back in and went to the bathroom. Lily sank into a chair. What the hell had just happened?

**A/N: I know, I know it's been, like, a year. But I hate the little chapters before you get to the good stuff! I'm hoping updates will happen, though I'm back at uni now so it will probably be when inspiration strikes. If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. Was James' change too dramatic or was it feasible? General comments are always welcome as well. I love reviews because they give me a better idea of how the story's going as opposed to reader stats. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great weekend **


End file.
